


From a Friend

by m7storyteller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and Callie get gifts from a friend.  Set after 6.05 "Invasion" and 8.10 "Suddenly".</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Friend

At Seattle Grace-Mercy west, two boxes in the same shape and size sat on the counter at the nurse's station on the surgical floor with Derek and Meredith's name on one, Callie's name on the other one.  Debbie, the charge nurse, shook them gently, trying to figure out what could have been inside it as Meredith approached the counter, "What's that?"  
  
"I don't know.", Debbie said, handing it to her, "Your name's on this one, and there's one for Dr. Torres as well."  
  
Meredith looked at the box, frowning when she didn't see any sign of a return address, as Derek approached the nurse's station, with Mark close behind, the two of them just finishing a joint surgery, "What did we get?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I was about to find out.", Meredith said, pushing the other one toward Callie, who was erasing her name from the surgical board, "That's for you."  
  
"For me?", Callie looked at the box, confusion clear on her face, "But I haven't order anything, let alone have it delivered here."  
  
"Neither did we.", Derek said, nudging Meredith gently with his side, "Open it."  
  
"Okay, okay, just give me a minute.", she tore the tape off with her fingernails, opening the box and removing the box that was wrapped up in paper with little yellow ducks on it.  She glanced at Derek, "Did your mother send us something for Zola?"  
  
Derek shook his head, "She hasn't said anything."  
   
"What's going on?", Arizona asked, joining them, "Ooh, presents!  What is it?"  
  
"We don't know.", the four of them said, as Callie opened her box, pulling out one with little butterflies on it, "Might be something from my Dad, for Sofia."  
  
"Maybe.", Arizona agreed, as Meredith and Callie tore off the paper, and removed the lids from the boxes.  
  
Meredith smiled upon seeing what was inside the box, "Look at this."  
  
She held up the finely knitted baby blanket, with Zola's named knitted in the middle of it, "It's beautiful."  
  
"And Sofia got one just like it.", Callie shook out the baby blanket that was in her box.  Sofia's was like Zola's only her name had a heart for the dot in the letter i of her name, with pink stitching around it, "Oh, look, there's a card."  
  
Opening it, she read it, before shaking her head, "All it says is congratulations from a friend."  
  
"Well, who sent it...Wait!", Arizona began, before waving down the delivery man, who was coming by with boxes that were to be shipped out, "Hey, can you tell us where these came from?  Deliveries for Callie Torres and Meredith Grey?"  
  
"Let's see here.", he glanced at his electronic notebook, tapping it with the attached stylus, "They were sent from St. Thomas Memorial Hospital, in Charming, California.", he said, tapping it a few more times, "Says here they're from a Dr. Isobel Stevens."  
   
"Izzie.", Meredith sighed, as she looked at the blankets that they had gotten from their missing friend, "They're from Izzie."


End file.
